1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements for discharging dry, powder-like materials from storage silos.
2. Description of Related Art
As many bakeries and other processors of powder materials (such as flour, starch, talc and the like that can be fluidized for more efficient discharge) improve their operations, the need for an aeration discharge device that is virtually maintenance free, allows a quick change aeration liner method and that can empty the contents of a silo in excess of 99% is required.
One of the more vexing problems in providing a heavy-duty discharge aeration liner device is that the surface under the liner must allow the free flow a air through itself and still be able to maintain loads of as much as 1,200 per square foot. In addition, the aeration liner must be fabricated so that it does not leak and be fabricated in a cone-like shape in excess of 15 degrees. During the past thirty to forty years, as more and more industries require a discharge method, ensuring first-in, first-out discharge, complete clean out and a quick and easy method for replacing a used aeration liner, the need for this invention has grown.